Butterfly Girl
by Hanako.Neko
Summary: Naruto dan Hinata..? memang serasi sih, tapi apa jadinya jika Hinata terlalu mencintai Naruto sampai Ia mengorbankan nyawanya..?  sad ending


ini Naruto fic yg ke-4,, maap baru upload lg karena sibuk ngurus tugas dari sekolah nih..

ok,, cukup basa-basinya kita langsing saja ke cerita. . . . .

* * *

><p>Butterfly Girl<p>

.

Kesepian

.

.

Kupu-kupu selalu kesepian

.

.

.

.

.

Benar bukan?

Hinata, ya, gadis yang memiliki rambut biru itu sudah bangun dari tidurnya. Segera Ia berangkat ke sekolah, jarak rumahnya ke sekolah tidak begitu jauh maka Ia dapat berjalan kaki. Hinata sebenarnya gadis yang pintar namun, pendiam dan pemalu. Setelah menaruh tas di kelas, Ia selalu pergi ke lantai 3 dan diam memandangi awan.

Ting tong. . . .

"bagi kelas 9 harap ke ruang doa di lantai 3."

Hinata masih kelas 8, Ia tidak perlu repot-repot ke ruang doa. Dari arah tangga lewat sebagian besar kakak kelasnya. .

"Naruto."  
>"Pagi Naruto."<br>"Jangan diem aja, cari pacarmu si Naruto dong."  
>Ejekan buat Hinata, banyak kakak kelasnya yang tahu kalau Hinata menyukai Naruto. Naruto berada di kelas 9c, Memang tidak terlalu tampan tapi menurut Hinata, Naruto itu sangat baik dan juga sangat pintar di pelajaran matematika.<p>

Hinata memang sudah dekat dengan Naruto sejak kelas 6, tapi, baru semester 2 pada kelas 8 ini Hinata mulai menyukai Naruto, sebelumnya sewaktu kelas 6 cinta pertamanya adalah Sasuke, hanya saja Sasuke tidak mencintai Hinata. Kalau saja Naruto tidak menyayangi Hinata, Hinata pasti masih mencintai Sasuke sekarang. Sekarang asalkan Hinata sudah dapat merelakan Sasuke, Ia dapat melupakannya, lagipula Ia sangat mencintai Naruto, bagus juga sih sekarang Hinata sudah melupakan Sasuke, Sasuke sekarang ini juga sudah pacaran dengan Sakura.

Well, kembali lagi ke Hinata. Hinata juga dekat dengan Ino, Ino adalah teman sekelas dengan Naruto, Naruto yang memperkenalkan mereka. Seiring berjalannya waktu, mereka semakin dekat. Bahkan mereka punya julukan untuk masing-masing orang, Ino mendapat julukan Beo (cerewet), Naruto mendapat sebutan Mongkeh (setengah orang, setengah kera gak jelas alasannya) dan Hinata mendapat julukan Kupu-kupu (kalau di Taman demen banget nyariin nektar bunga). Pada semester 1 mereka selalu online untuk chatting ber-3 hingga lupa waktu untuk tidur. Kalau 1 orang saja offline maka yang lainnya akan ikut offline juga. Tapi, kini di semester 2 hubungan mereka mulai renggang karena Ino dan Naruto selalu sibuk untuk UN. Pada akhirnya suatu malam Hinata chat dengan Naruto. . .

"Malam Naruto-san."  
>"Malam juga."<br>"Lagi ngapain?"

"Lagi download sesuatu."  
>"Download apa?"<br>"You don't have to know."

"Ok, Naruto-san boleh gak aku nanya sesuatu?"

"?"

"Naruto-san, akhir-akhir ini aku ngerasa kalau Naruto-san menjauh dari aku dan Naruto-san juga diemin aku, kenapa Naruto-san begitu sama aku? Apa salah aku?"

"Itu aku punya alasan pribadi."

"Ok, tapi kenapa?"  
>"Sebaiknya kamu cari tau sendiri."<br>"Gimana caranya aku tahu?"  
>"Terserah."<p>

"Naruto-san, please dong, jangan diemin Hinata-chan terus. Klo gini Hinata-chan sedih banget dan kecewa sama Naruto-san. Dan biarpun Naruto-san diemin Hinata-chan, Hinata-chan harap Naruto-san gak tinggalin Hinata-chan."  
>Setelah itu Hinata tidak dapat berkata apa-apa langsung logout, Ia berlari menuju kamarnya. Di dalam kamarnya, Hinata hanya dapat menangis..<p>

2 jam sudah berlalu, Hinata yang masih menangis mengambil secarik kertas dan menuliskan sebuah surat untuk Naruto. .

_Dear Naruto-san,_

_Maaf jika selama ini aku punya salah sama Naruto-san, aku tau Naruto-san kecewa sama aku, aku nyebelin ya? Naruto-san, aku gak nyesel kok kalo aku pernah mencintaimu walaupun Naruto-san cuek sama aku, aku juga gak nyesel kalo pernah nangis buat Naruto-san karena Naruto-san memang berarti buatku. Aku hanya menyesali 1 hal yaitu karena aku membuatmu kecewa. Aku gak mungkin selamanya bisa disamping Naruto-san, tapi aku senang kita pernah menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama._

Selesai menulisnya, awalnya Hinata ingin mengirim surat tersebut ke Naruto, namun Ia mengurungkan niatnya. Ia menyelipkan kertas tersebut di buku diary berwarna biru kesayangannya. Perlahan Hinata yang semestinya merupakan kupu-kupu ramah kini seakan berubah menjadi kupu-kupu yang pendiam bagaikan kupu-kupu hitam yang bersembunyi diantara daun kering agar dirinya tidak terlihat. Nilai Hinata perlahan turun, ia sering melamun di kelas. Hinata tidak berhenti berpikir kenapa Naruto menjauh darinya, sesekali dalam benaknya ia berpikir..

"Kenapa denganku?"  
>"Toh, manusia tidak ada yang sempurna?"<br>"Kenapa kau menjauh Naruto?"  
>Malam-malam sebelumnya, ia selalu mengisi waktu dengan online namun kini ia hanya menyendiri di kamar. Begitu masuk sekolah, melihat Naruto yang cuek merasa seakan semua yang telah dialaminya hanya mimpi, mimpi yang indah yang tidak akan pernah terjadi. Walaupun Hinata masih mencintai Naruto, ia merasa sia-sia saja karena Naruto kini telah berubah. Suatu siang sepulang sekolah seperti biasanya Hinata diam menunggu jemputannya Naruto yang sedang asik ngobrol dengan teman-temannya tidak menyadari ia sedang berada di tengah jalan, sebuah mobil melaju kencang. . .<p>

BRAAAAKK..!  
>terdengar bunyi tabrakan, tubuh Hinata terlempar karena tertabrak mobil, Naruto yang berada di belakang Hinata hanya bisa bengong melihat Hinata sengaja menabrakkan diri ke mobil tersebut demi menyelamatkannya. Sesudah itu Hinata langsung dilarikan menuju rumah sakit terdekat. Hinata langsung masuk ICU, Hinata koma dan lukanya cukup parah dan ada beberapa tulangnya yang patah.<p>

"Maafkan Naruto-san ya, Hinata." Terdengar suara Naruto berbisik pelan di telinga Hinata yang terbaring di kamarnya.  
>Kini waktu terasa seperti berhenti, penyesalan memang datang terakhir..<p>

Naruto yang berada di kamar Hinata hanya bisa diam, tanpa sadar Ino mengintip Naruto, dilihatnya Naruto menangis terisak-isak air mata Naruto mengucur dengan derasnya, tak pernah dilihatnya Naruto menangis seperti itu.

2 minggu telah berlalu, keadaan Hinata tidak kunjung membaik, Hinata masih terbaring lemas di rumah sakit. Matanya tak kunjung terbuka, biarpun Naruto menjenguk Hinata setiap hari, tapi sepertinya suara Naruto tidak dapat mengetuk pintu hati Hinata dan membangunkannya…

"Hinata, kau bodoh..! Sebaiknya aku saja yang terbaring di ranjang ini..!"

"Kemana kau pergi Hinata..? Apakah suaraku tidak dapat membangunkanmu..? Tolonglah Hinata, bangun.."

"nggg,, Naruto-san..?"

Hinata membuka matanya dan berbicara dengan suaranya yang sangat pelan.

"Hinata..!"

Naruto menghapus air mata di pipinya, namun itu hanya kebahagiaan sesaat. Belum sempat Hinata dipeluknya Hinata sudah menangis..

"Naruto-san,, good bye. . . . ."

Naruto mendengar perkataan terakhir Hinata, setelah itu Hinata pergi ke alam sana..

"HIINAAAATTAAAA!"

Naruto berteriak sekencang kencangnya dan memanggil dokter, tapi terlambat sudah. Hinata meninggal dalam dekapan Naruto dan dengan senyuman manis di wajah Hinata.

Esoknya Hinata dimakamkan, bersamaan dengan itu seekor kupu-kupu hinggap di pundak Naruto seakan berbisik..

"Kini aku bebas Naruto-san,, terima kasih atas cinta yang kau pernah berikan padaku…"

Akhirnya

.

.

.

Si kupu-kupu bebas terbang kemanapun…

..Dan..

Pergi ke semua tempat yang ingin didatanginya. . .

* * *

><p>maap nih klo rada aneh ceritanya,, ini cuma iseng-iseng doang dengan ide yang datangnya entah darimana~<p>

jgn lupa review y..

karena telah membaca saya ucapkan terima kasih yg sebesar-besarnya~


End file.
